


Carl's Encounters

by ScoutingLegionDan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutingLegionDan/pseuds/ScoutingLegionDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Grimes gets separated from his group and gets stuck in Woodbury and finds a Girl named Clementine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted the first 17 chapters of this fandom last year and deleted them later. So in reposting each chapter one by one. Sorry for the chapter 17 clifhanger. :) enjoy!

The stabbing pain hits my left arm again and again, bringing stars to my eyes. After the 

eighth hit, another man with a black trench coat walks in the room. He tells the man 

beating me about something having to do with a supply run. Before I know it the hockey 

mask man is walking out of the room and the tall man looks at me and says "you had it 

lucky if it weren't for the general store just to just a few blocks away Martinez would have 

maybe have already killed you". "Why are you doing this?" I said before I felt a cold hard 

object hit the back of my head like the metal baseball bat that my little league baseball 

team would use."stand up!" the man yelled, using my bloody hands to get my broken and 

bruised body up off the cold concrete floor. After I get up he hands me a loaf of 

bread,butter,and a butter knife. Shoving the knife into my back pocket and inhale the whole 

loaf of bread and leave the butter in my hand and hand it to the man."it's Brian" the man 

said "what?" I say back to him "my name is Brian "what's your name kid" I stammer and 

hesitate before I tell him "it's Carl" I say. " I thought you better know my name if your 

going to live here in Woodbury" said Brian." Live Here?!" I exclaim "you people tried to kill 

me!" "Listen how about we patch up those cuts and forget everything that just happened it 

was a misunderstanding the man that you were with tried to kill me before the world went 

to chaos, so are we cool?" "Yes we're cool" I say just to get away from him. As I make my 

way to the door I am stopped by Brian's voice," oh and one more thing the people on 

Woodbury don't call me Brian" "then what do they call you?" I ask. As I stare at him and 

wait for a response he finally says,"They call me The Governor. The bright light blinds me as 

I walk out of the shed and make my way across the street as two men escort me to my 

own apartment. The stairs that lead up to my apartment creak like the old set of stairs that 

my aunt and uncle used to have until they remodeled their whole house. When we get to 

my room they hand me a key and tell me to lock my door and stay inside at night. I want 

to ask about why I have to lock my door and stay inside at night, but I don't. Instead I look 

around and see a bed, shower, kitchen, and my dad's deputy's hat. Looking out the window 

I and look at tsee a grill roasting some sort of meat "I hope it's red meat" I say to myself. I 

walk over to a nice oak wood desk with my name taped to it. I grab my bag and look 

through it. I remember the sharpening stone Dale gave me, is it still in here? "Shit!, they 

took my knife!" I exclaim. I look around the room and spot the butter knife. It's better than 

nothing. I think to myself, I grab the knife and get to work sharpening it. Once it's finished 

I put the stone in my bag and the knife in my jacket pocket. I drink some water and looking 

at my bed I plop down in the bed and sleep. I wake up to the sound of screaming. I put my 

jacket and boots on and go outside and see two men and a little girl In a cage getting eaten 

by about seven walkers, the men are protecting the girl.The girl is huddled up in the corner 

of the cage. The first thing I do is get my gun and before I know it I'm firing the gun at the 

walkers and the men standing around the cage feeding the people to the walkers. As I run 

to the cage I am stopped by Brian and his bodyguard Martinez staring into my eyes and 

raising his voice and says, "what are you doing!?" What am I doing? I thought to myself 

and looking at the scared girl about my age and say to Brian "you are hurting these 

innocent people!". "Innocent people!" His voice getting louder and louder, "these people are 

trespassers who were armed", "so!" I yell already getting furious with him "they didn't hurt 

anybody!" I yell I can feel my face getting red. "They still trespassed!", yelled Brian, "SHUT 

UP!" I scream and breaking free from Martinez's grip on my arms, grab my knife and 

embedded it into Brain's stomach. The warm blood from Brian's stomach seeps into my 

fingers as I pull the knife from Brian's stomach and lodge it into Martinez's thigh and rip it 

out from his thigh into his throat. When I look back the girl is pointing a gun at me, "don't 

shoot" in say very peacefully and put my knife on the ground. Instead she pulls the trigger 

I close my eyes and tell myself it's all over and hear the BANG. Opening my eyes and 

looking back I see a man on the ground with a bullet hole on his forehead and look back at 

the girl "good shot" I say to the girl. She falls to the ground crying on one of the man's 

chest. There is a crowd of people slowly surrounding us "So what's your name?" I say to 

her "my name is Clementine" she says to me,"that's a nice name my mom said if I was a 

girl she would name me Clementine"." I go by Clem that's what everyone else calls me" she 

says to me. "Lee and Kenny they were all I had left" she says while starting to stand 

up."I'm so sorry" I say actually caring for somebody for the first time. "We need to go" I 

say while I walk to the apartment and get my bag. "Where will we go?" Clem asks. "I don't 

know, but I never want to see this place again" I say to Clem. "Walkers will be all over 

Woodbury by nightfall" I say to the people. "There is a cabin about three miles from here" 

Clem says to me "we should go there, it's pretty secure". "That's fine" I say back. We start 

to make our way out of Woodbury. I look back and watch Brian choke on his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's the cabin!" Clem says. "It's bigger than I thought" I say to Clem. The Cabin is two stories tall with barbed wire fence around it. The windows are broken and it looks like it was on fire not to long ago. "What happened here?" I ask Clem as we approach the smoldering door. "My group was attacked and we all got split up" she says "I went with Lee and Kenny. That's how we ended up at Woodbury" Clem says while hammering down the door. "Is anybody still here" I ask "no, I highly doubt it. Our whole group ran out and away once Carver's men lit the house on fire. We couldn't hold the house much longer so we stopped firing at them and hid around the house. But they threw smokes in and lit the house up."  
FLASHBACK  
"Clem, stay calm" Kenny said in his softest voice. "Lee, take these frags and throw them on my mark" Kenny said to Lee. "Ok, got it you cover for me, set a distraction-" Lee said "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Screamed Sarah before hearing a loud crack and a cloud of sparks filled the room. "HELP!" Screams Sarah as she burns in the rubble. "Let's go!" Lee says as he jumps through the window. "You go Clem!" Kenny shouts while firing into the smoke. "Ok" Clem says following Lee out the window.   
We walk into the house to find the house flooded with walkers. "Shit" Clem says as she grabs her hammer. "There's about thirteen" I say while pulling my knife out of my bag. "Let's do this" Clem says as she goes for the first walker. It only takes about thirty seconds to clear the house. "We need to go" I say to Clem. "We can stay here for the night" Clem says "there is a stream near by". "Ok" I say "you stay here and I'll go and get some water" I say to Clem and head out. The stream water is dirty and filled with walker blood or human blood. Begin to fill my canteen with the filthy water. As I start to stand up, I get knocked to the ground. The burning pain rushes up to my stomach. "Stay down" a voice says as I am hit in the face. "Stop!" I shout to the voice. I am picked up and dragged and thrown into the water. "Who are you?" I ask the man. "Are you bitten?" The man asks "no" I say to the man. "My name is Carl" I say. He picks me up and checks me for bites. He helps me up and turns around. "My name is Levi".


End file.
